gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Spotlight
Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson is featured in Asian F, the third episode of Season Three. It is sung by Mercedes with Brittany and Tina. After a little encouragement from her new boyfriend, Shane, she auditions for McKinley's production of West Side Story with this song. Shane tells Mercedes to stop playing 'nice' with Rachel since the both of them are the top competitors for the role of Maria in the school musical. Mercedes takes his encouragement and as she performs this song with Brittany and Tina singing back-up, she is continually reminded of Rachel and how Rachel is always the one to be under the spotlight. The musical's directors (Artie, Emma, and Beiste) praise this performance, observing that she has a newfound maturity in her voice and performance. Lyrics Mercedes with Brittany and Tina: Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Mercedes (Brittany and Tina): Are you a man who loves, cherishes and cares for me? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Are you a guard in the prison maximum security? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Do we stay home all the time cause you want me to yourself? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Or am I locked away out of fear I'll find someone else? (Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Well, I don't like (Hee-hee) Living under your spotlight (Hee-hee) Just because you think I might (Hee-hee) Find somebody worthy (Woah oh oh) Mercedes with Brittany and Tina (Brittany and Tina): Oh, I don't like (Yeah, hee-hee) Living under spotlight (Yeah, hee-hee) Maybe if you treat me right (Yeah, hee-hee) You won't have to worry (Woah oh oh) Mercedes (Brittany and Tina): Is this a relationship? Fulfilling your needs, as well as mine? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Or is this just my sentence? Am I doing time? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Oh if this love real real love, then I'm staying. No doubt (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) But if I'm just love's prisoner, then I'm busting out (Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Brittany and Tina (with Mercedes): (Mercedes: Ohh, baby) Oh, (I don't like) hee-hee Brittany and Tina (Mercedes): Living under your spotlight, hee-hee (Spotlight, yeah) Just because you think I might, hee-hee (Just because you think I might) Find somebody worthy, woah oh oh (Find somebody worthy) Oh, I don't like, yeah, hee-hee (I don't like) Living under your spotlight, yeah, hee-hee (Living under your, your) Maybe if you treat me right, yeah, hee-hee (Treat me right, yeah) You won't have to worry, woah oh oh (You will never have to worry, no) Mercedes (Brittany and Tina): Boy, you ought to be ashamed of yourself What the hell do you think you're doing? Loving me, loving me so wrong Baby, all I do is try (Try) To show you that you're mine (Mine) One and only guy (Only guy) No matter who may come along Open your eyes cause baby I don't like Mercedes with Brittany and Tina: Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo (Mercedes: Ooh ooh ooh) Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Brittany and Tina (Mercedes): (Hey, 'cause I don't like) Oh, I don't like, hee-hee Living under your spotlight, hee-hee (No, no) Mercedes with Brittany and Tina (Brittany and Tina): Just because you think I might (Hee-hee) Find somebody worthy (Whoa oh oh) (Mercedes: No, no) Brittany and Tina (Mercedes): Oh, I don't like, yeah, hee-hee (I don't like, yeah) Living under your spotlight, yeah, hee-hee (Living under your spotlight) Maybe if you treat me right, yeah, hee-hee (Treat me right, yeah) You won't have to worry, woah oh oh (You don't ever have to worry) Mercedes: I don't like... Trivia *Before the song begins, Shane compares Mercedes to Effie White from Dreamgirls. In the 2006 film adaptation of Dreamgirls, Effie is portrayed by Jennifer Hudson. Coincidentally, this song is also originally sung by Jennifer Hudson. *In 2016 Amber Riley played Effie White, who was played by Jennifer Hudson in the movie adaptation, in the first ever West End production of Dreamgirls for which she received critical acclaim and won three awards, including an Olivier Award for Best Actress in a Musical. Gallery AsianFSpotlight.png Glee60.jpg 256409435 640.jpg images (1)o.jpg Mercedes78.jpg spotlight0.png Spotlight.gif Tina&Mercedes&BrittanyS03E03.png 6spotlight.gif 5spotlight.gif 4spotlight.gif 3spotlight.gif 2spotlight.gif 1spotlight.gif MERCSPOT.jpg Tumblr mlsa1bAhmL1r97x9to4 250.gif spotlightmercedes.jpg tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo8 250.gif spotlight.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three